


Opportunity

by eroticincubi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/AN: This fic is also posted on FF.net under the same title. This story is about how Peter and Tony meet and how Peter began to work with Tony in the first place then over time they develop a relationship. AU Movieverse. Tony Stark, Peter Parker and other tagged characters mentioned are copywritten by Marvel. I just own the plot bunny. Enjoy.

Peter headed to his next class; which was one of his favorites partially because he actually understood what would happen if an airplane accelerates down a runway at 3.20 m/s2 for 32.8 s until it is finally lifted off the ground. Then to determine its distance travel before the takeoff; the answer of course would be that the distance is equal to 1720 m. everybody knew that! Right? With a happy go lucky smile on his face he entered the class room and took his seat, he also took out his physics book as well as his pencil and notebook.

As soon as Dr. Connors entered the room the class just about started. “Now, as you all know,” Dr. Connors announced before starting the day’s lesson, “the student with the highest grade in this course, including by my other two classes, will participate in a once in a lifetime opportunity.” The students buzzed with excitement as to what the prize was, Peter among them feeling a shiver of anticipation, “I can’t tell you what that opportunity is, you all have to prove to me which among you is worthy of such a treat.”

This caused the students to become more excited until Dr. Connors rose his good hand up to silence down his class, “Alright, alright settle down guys, let’s get to business shall we?” he smiled at his class, “Turn your texts books to page 78, we will be discussing about light waves and color. Lesson one: how do we know that light is a wave? Yes, yes I know, pretty silly huh? Well take a look at the example at the bottom of the page if you notice light also has wavelike behaviors when…”

The lecture continued on and Peter took his notes, by the end of the class the students followed out talking about what said opportunity it could be that their professor seemed eager to tell them about. Peter in the meantime gathered up his supplies in his hands and arms, his backpack slung to one shoulder. Walking out of the door his backpack was snagged on what appeared to be an old nail, he tried tugging himself loose when a student bumped into him causing all the stuff he was holding up to fall from his hands onto the floor. Peter stared at the mess for a second then practically rips himself from the offending nail making a tear into the top most part of his back pack.

Peter groaned in self-disgust and got down on one knee picking up his load of books, pens and pencils when someone was nice enough to hand him his statistics text book, “Thanks,” he smiled then noticed the cuff of a white long sleeved shirt, a gold colored cufflink as well as the start of a black business suit.

Peter’s blue eyes traveled up the sleeve meeting an arm, that arm connected to a shoulder and the shoulder to the neck, the neck to the head and the face. Peter could not believe his eyes. Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark was handing him back his math book! Tony gave Peter a small smile then looked at him oddly when Peter hesitated to take his book back.

“What’s the matter kid?” Tony asked with a scrutinizing eyebrow lift, “Don’t you want your book? I’m not gonna steal it in case you were wondering.”

Peter couldn’t help but blush, his face felt red hot as he nervously licked his now dry lips and took the book from Tony’s hand; resting it on top of the others he carried. Getting to his feet Peter was at least a foot shorter than him, “Uh thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter found himself saying after all this was quite an awkward introduction not to mention encounter. He was just about to ask him what an important and well know man such as himself was doing at his school. Well not really his school but at the school he attended when, “Ah Tony so good to see you!”

It had seemed that Mr. Stark and Dr. Connors were associates.

“Hey there Curt,” Tony offered his hand to the other man who took it with his good one. Peter suddenly felt out of place and was about to excuse himself when Tony looked to him again and grinned, “So is he the lucky student that’s going to work for me over the summer break?”

Peter blinked owlishly and gaped at him, “Wh-what?”

Curt took a deep breath and gave an exasperated sigh, “Uh no… as a matter of fact I had wanted to keep it a surprise, I had only mentioned to my classes that by the end of term the student with the top grades will get to know what the prize was.” Dr. Connors did not look happy by this little outburst, especially because Peter was there.

Tony made a face as to say, “Crap I blew it,” then shook his head looking serious at Peter, “You didn’t hear me say a word alright kid,” he pointed a finger to him and winked charmingly.

“Parker I’ll see you tomorrow, please be discreet about this information,” Curt rolled his eyes at Tony’s words as he spoke to Peter then turned to walk into his class room once again.

“Not to worry Dr. Connors,” Peter practically beamed, “not a word, see you tomorrow.” Peter turned to Tony and gave him a small nod, “Mr. Stark, it was a real honor to meet you and thanks for helping me with my books, good bye,” With that he left down the hall and around the corner.

Tony had watched the young man go; his eyes looked directly to the seat of Peter’s pants as he walked on. Hmm. That was one fine piece of ass Tony wouldn’t mind seeing again, maybe he’ll have a talk with Curt and convince the man to give Peter the opportunity and if he didn’t, he’ll ask Peter himself.

“What was that kid’s name Curt? That one with the,” _‘hot ass,’_ Tony thought to himself, “blue eyes?” he asked once he walked into the class room with his friend and closed the door behind him.

“Oh, that’s Peter Parker,” Curt answered placing some of his papers into his briefcase, “He’s one of my best students in my late afternoon class,”

“Really?” he asked sounding intrigued and sat in one of the desks, “So anyway to business, tell me about this serum you’re researching and developing.”

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

The end of the semester came and went; Dr. Conners was true to his word and didn't give any exact hints until about two weeks before the final. Peter for the most part had tried his best in keeping up with the work but unfortunately being a superhero and an all-around geek is like being caught between and rock and a hard place. Not an easy situation. Stan Richardson won the chance of working in Stark Industries for the summer, it couldn't have gone to a better egghead or so Peter thought; it would have been really cool to work at a company like that. The company with the best and well renowned technological mechanics this side of the planet!

"So what happened with you winning the grand prize, Parker?"

Heaven's above that couldn't possibly be-- no freaking way! Peter had just been on his way to his Statistics class with his mind racing on over what Stan would be learning while on the internship, then he, Peter, had wondered what it would have been like had _he_ had been chosen instead and the things Peter could have learned. Peter had turned to the sound of the voice and blinked thinking he must have been dreaming because Tony Stark was not there catching up with him and looking at him with that-- what was that expression? Disappointment?

"I guess I didn't make the cut, sir," he answered politely, "Though you shouldn't worry, Stan's a really awesome guy and I'm sure he'll make you proud," Peter offered Tony a polite smile to go with his reply.

Tony arched an eyebrow then dropped his gaze for a moment in thought. His upper lip lowered slightly to be covered with the tip of his tongue, a tongue Peter noticed was pink and very wet. The younger man felt his cheeks flushed then mentally berated himself to get a grip.

"You honestly think so?" Tony asked with what Peter supposed was genuine curiosity. The browns of Tony's eyes held a definite glare of contemplation, "That this "Stan" person is a good asset to my company?"

No. "Yes," Peter smiled again and nodded once.

"Liar," Tony accused though now he was smiling. It was as if the older man could see right through Peter and Peter of course shook his head in denial and had opened his mouth to speak when Tony had cut him off.

"Look Parker, from the first moment I saw you," ' _Well more like your ass_.' Tony had thought to himself briefly, "as well as sneaking a peek into your permanent record—wait! Wait! Hear me out first!"

Now Peter flushed a bright red and had opened his mouth to protest when Tony held his hands up to calm Peter down, "You're an exceptionally bright kid and I read your thesis based on Norman Osborn's intake on quantum physics. I have to say I was actually impressed that someone so young without any real experience in handling such technology could understand it and let alone keep up with it. Which was why I was hoping you could still work for me starting this summer?"

Peter blinked having been hypnotized by the power of Tony's mouth. Jeez! No wonder he was such a good business man! The man really knew how to lay it on and pitch a sale! Peter shook his head, cheeks still flushed but not as bad as earlier, "Mr. Stark—"

"Tony."

"Er, Tony," Peter licked his lips and noticed Tony staring at him with an arrogant smirk. Was he gloating at the fact that he stopped Peter dead cold? The bastard… he probably was! "I do appreciate that you came all this way, but really I—" Peter was almost at a loss for words. What do you say to a man that not only is worth millions but a man who actually _makes_ those millions within the span of an hour?

Reaching into the breast pocket of his business suit, Tony took out a card and handed it to Peter. Peter caught dead in his tracks again took the card in silent abandon, "Here's my card. Come on by and I'll give you the grand tour maybe then you'll change your mind and reconsider. By the way this is my personal line, not a lot of people have this number." Tony smirked charmingly at Peter once more before turning and leaving; one hand in his slacks pocket the other searched inside his suit pocket for his sunglasses before he entered his car. A Silver Audi. Good God, was Peter _insane_ to actually say "no" to a man that couldn't be said "no" to?

Well so much for Statistics.

*~*

It had been about a week until Peter finally decided to give Tony a call, after all when would he get another chance like this to work in an expanding industry he loved so much? Really, how many people can say they love what they do for a living? A bike messenger slash pizza delivery boy slash photographer didn't really pay a lot these days.

Taking the card he had slipped into the drawer of his bedside table the same day it was given to him; Peter read the card over reading the glossy black letters as well as looking at the insignia of "Stark Industries" on it. Taking a deep breath Peter got up, opened the door and knocked on his landlord's door to use the phone. Lucky thing Ursula was the one that answered the door and she just smiled at him then passed him the phone. Peter thanked her gratefully then dialed the number.

The receiver picked up on the third ring.

"So tell me you've thought about my offer," answered the smooth and gentle purr of Tony's voice.

How did he know? Was Tony expecting him to call? Peter could only blush deeply.

"I have," Peter managed, though he was quivering his hand gripping the phone until his knuckles were white. This was stupid. Peter could talk to him. After all Tony Stark was only a man. ' _A good looking man_.' He added silently then for a moment thought maybe he said it out loud because Tony was quiet on the other end of the phone, "When would you want me to start?"

"Ah, ah not so fast Cottontail," Tony teased, Peter could hear the smile in the older man’s voice, "the race hasn't begun yet. First you need to come in for an interview with my top Scientists—trust me you'll wow them and if you don't I can always make them because I'm the Boss and I say so. Ha-ha—then you get the grand tour presented by yours truly, then we'll get you a permanent lab access pass that you'll use to clock in and out of the company not to mention a cool white lab coat with your name on it."

Peter had been blown away. It felt as though this was a dream come true and that at any moment, he was going to wake up and find that there was no job offering. Tony Stark wasn't really Tony Stark and that Peter Parker was still a geeky little struggling egghead with odd jobs half time while being the spectacular Spider-Man for the other half.

"Hey Parker, you still there? You didn't die from the overload of attention I'm planting down on you? Do I need to call someone to resuscitate you?" Of course Tony was being Tony and only joking on the second half of that conversation. Peter let out a choked sound that turned into a cough. He heard Tony chuckle, "Tomorrow, eight AM, be prompt or I'll change my mind." Was all he said and then he hung up.

"…bye," Peter choked again still blushing then hung up the phone. Peter smiled and nodded at Ursula, thanking her again then headed back to his apartment, closing the door behind him then leaned against it.

What was he getting himself into?

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

To say that Tony Stark was impressed was an understatement; he just didn't show it of course. After all, why would he? Underneath all the layers, Tony Stark was a softie, a big one even. But of course nothing in life is free, and Peter Parker; his new protégé, was not getting a free ride with him. That other kid, what's his name, Steve? Stefan? Whatever. That kid was a better gofer than a lab rat, or so Tony liked to privately call his scientists.

"Boss, I have those numbers you wanted," Peter had come by Tony's office to personally hand him the file on the new program he was working on for the designs of the Ironman space suit. As of late Peter's been taken to calling Tony "Boss" which was true but it was the manner of how Peter said it, Tony couldn't help but make him feel a little like a lecher. Then again who the fuck cares? He was Tony Stark, he could get away with anything and he usually did.

"Thanks Parker," he took the file and opened it looking it over not having dismissed Peter yet when the young brunet waited for a moment before slowly inching his way out the door, "And where do you think you're going Parker? I haven't dismissed you just yet,"

Tony could see Peter's body jerk a little, ah what was this? Was his cutie with the big bootie acting shy? We can't have that now can we? "Got a few questions about these numbers of yours," with his best and most nonchalant expression, Tony lightly tossed the open file onto his desk and pointed one finger onto it; leaning as far back as he could in his chair, "are they as accurate as they seem?"

He watched Peter gulp a little, eyes looking nervously at him and with a shaky hand ran his fingers through his hair, creating a small, adorable tuff at the back of his head, "Y-yes Boss, I made the calculations myself, I'm never wrong with my equations or my programs." Peter was always honest with him, which is something Tony admired greatly; it was so hard to find people like that in this day and age.

"Well in spite of your _perfect_ calculations," Tony was teasing and smiled at him friendly-like to prove it, "I'm not happy with this section here," Tony glanced down a moment to find the line of calculations and pointed at it for Peter to see, Peter however was still by the door, "Parker I am not paying you to stand guard at the door, I need your brain now get over here."

There was that Tony Stark charm.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Peter said in surprise and walked on over to the desk, hands leaning against the twenty-five thousand dollar cedar wood desk; bright blue eyes scanning carefully over the line of equations and letters, takes out a pen and on the side margin had begun to furiously jot down another set of equations. Tony's eyebrows rose slowly, clearly awed at how fast Peter's hand moved not to mention how hard the young man gripped at his pen.

Tony briefly wondered what _other_ things Peter could grip with that hand and those fingers on…

"How's this, Boss?" came Peter's quip of a voice and presented Tony with the new formula for the program. Tony glanced at it knowing it was fine, Peter was such a good and brilliant boy after all, "Better. Type it. Print it. Sell it." He said quickly and shooed Peter away. Peter had looked as though he was about to say something when he held himself and shook his head. Tony wasn't going to press it. If the information on what Peter was going to say was of any relevance, the kid would have spit it out already and not kept his peace.

Peter turned toward the door when Tony noticed the hand Peter used to write with earlier curled into a fist and tensed; the thumb ran over the fingers.

"Hey Parker!" he called, bending over his side a little behind his desk and opened the bottom drawer to remove a soft orange stress ball throwing it at Peter's direction. About as fast as lightning, Peter caught it before it hit and bounced off his head, "Whoa you're fast," Tony smirked and jerks his chin over at the ball, "I find that squeezing one of those not only helps reduce the risk of carpal tunnel, but also a good way to relieve any pent up stress."

No Tony that did _not_ sound sexual at all. Or at least half of that statement.

Peter simply nodded. A small tinge of pink on his cheeks when he looked at the orange ball. Oh. Tony wasn't the only one with a filthy mind it seems. Peter only looked at him with a tiny smile, "Thanks boss, I'll keep that in mind." Was all he said and left heading back to the lab, wearing a shit eating grin on his face.

*~*

The day came and went. Peter was currently in the lab at his station, blue eyes glued onto the computer screen while he began typing in the program as well as creating the holograms to combine the plans to make up the latest suit. Of course the actual design reflected on that of the second model of the ironman suit. Peter had been so involved in his work; which wasn't uncommon, whenever Peter concentrated on one thing it was very hard to snap him up again. That is, until he heard a gentle whisper next to his ear.

"So how's it going?"

Tony had the remarkable ability to sneak up on him when he least suspected it.

Peter jerked away quickly. Apart from the surprise, Peter was rather embarrassed and ashamed that Tony managed to sneak up on him like that without triggering his Spidey-sense. What was up with that?

"Oh jeez!" Peter made a sound between a moan and a sigh, his hand placed over his heart, "Boss, you startled me."

"Clearly," Tony smirked and walked around the desk so that they were facing one another, "What are you doing tonight?"

Peter's mind raced. ' _Patrolling. Homework. Patrolling. Studying. Kicking some bad guy butt. And sleep.'_ "Homework," the word just came out of his mouth, "and some studying. Pretty much it."

"Ugh, how boring,” Tony made a sound of pure disgust, “you’re smart enough, you don’t need to study. No I’m kidding, you should study and you should finish school. That way I can have you all to myself,” Peter had opened his mouth to make a retort when Tony had cut him off, “But really no other plans? Not going out with friends? I mean you _do_ have friends, don't you Parker?"

"Yes… I have friends," Peter looked at him indignantly. What did Tony mean when he asked if Peter had any friends? Uncalled for!

Tony chuckled, "Hey, hey no need to get mad I was just asking," he winked at Peter and moved back around the desk, "I'm working on a side project that I've decided to keep the company out of. I’m calling it: "Tony's exclusive line" pretty catchy huh?"

"If you say so," Now Peter looked a little confused at what was going on.

"Anyway, I need an extra pair of hands," that was it, "which is why I was asking what were you up to, tonight?"

"Oh… er yeah Boss!" Peter smiled again and nodded once, "I'd be happy to help!"

"Good! We leave in an hour!" Tony grinned looking very excited indeed.

"An hour?" Peter echoed and suddenly felt very anxious. Weren't they going to work here, "Where are we going?"

"Back to my place of course! I have all the best toys there." Peter noticed Tony wore that smile on his face when he knew he had gotten his way.

Peter gulped audibly.

Tony noticed and left the lab.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

The car ride over was pretty awkward. He should have made an excuse to get out of it but something inside Peter made him hesitate. And no it wasn’t because of Tony’s reputation. That the man would, could and did sleep with anyone including making a move on anything human; both men and women.

But that had nothing to do with it. Possibly.

“Boss, I’m assisting in making an 8 million dollar space suit with you, I think I can manage a motorcycle,” Peter looked figuratively at the blue prints on the table top, the spare parts were scattered some on the floor, some in boxes and some on the various steel tables.

“Ooh and cocky. My oh my Parker you’re full of surprises,” Tony smirked over Peter’s shoulder. Peter in turn looked over meeting Tony’s eyes with a sideways glance of his own looked uneasy.

“I didn’t really mean to…”  
  
“What? Being cocky or full of surprises?”

“Both…” Peter answered softly, the blue prints still in his hand then he gently sets them back down on the table. Just as he turned around Tony had pulled away for he was fixing another one of his bikes.

“Whatever, not a big deal. Hey come over here I need your hand,” Tony called Peter over with a gesture of his fingers.  
  
Peter shrugged and walked on over, “Okay,” And placed his finger where Tony indicated.  
  
“Yeah, right there. Perfect. Now just stay like that I have to get something.”

“What?!” Peter looked over his shoulder, finger still holding the spot in the bike, “Boss!”

“Relax Peter! I’ll be real quick. Regular or diet?”  
  
“What are you talking about? You can’t just leave me here like th-”  
  
“Soda! Duh!” Tony rolled his eyes at the younger man, really, Peter needed to take a chill pill.

“Regular…” Peter answered reluctantly.

“Awesome! You know I can’t deal with the artificial stuff. As a matter of fact it’s not that good for you, it can lead to a rise in calcium levels and you can end up getting kidney st--“  
  
“TONY!”

“Oh… right…” Tony’s smirk widened into a smile, “just keep holding that finger of yours there,” with that he started up the stairs into his apartment.  
  
Unbelievable. Un-FUCKING-believable. Peter vaguely wondered how in the world he ever involved himself in these situations. Someone up there was mocking him, laughing at him.  
  
“Er you can take your finger off now, you look pretty silly like that anyway,” Tony came back with two cans of regular Dr. Pepper and set them down on the work table. Peter turned a horrible shade of puce and looked about ready to tear Tony a new one when Tony asked, “Are you hungry? You look starved. Hah, I wouldn’t be surprised, you didn’t clock out for lunch again did you?”

  
Peter could practically _hear_ that record scratch in his head, “Wh-what?” he asked, his anger immediately flushing down the drain.  
  
Tony saw this and grinned, “I asked if you had eaten, simple as that.”  
  
“But how do you know about my time car—“  
  
“Easy answer junior, I’m the Boss, I know _everything_ that goes on in my company,” that same grin was still on his lips, Peter however did not like how Tony was looking at him with that grin. Smug son of a bitch, there was no way Peter was going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that he was actually starving.  
  
On the contrary, his own body betrayed him… it wouldn’t be the first or certainly the last time. Peter had been about to answer when his stomach growled loudly, “That answers that question!” He looked so proud of himself, “Besides I took the liberty of ordering while your finger was still holding up the dam,”  
  
“I—what?”  
  
“Oh you know that saying? The one with the little Dutch boy with his finger in the dam?”  
  
“I don’t follow…”  
  
“Oh never mind,” Tony huffed and opened his can of soda and gulped it down and belched soon after, “Come on let’s finish before the food gets here,”  
  
Peter blinked and nodded; still he could not understand how it was possible that he could go with whatever Tony said to him. That had got to stop, Boss or not, Tony was too charming. Yes! Too gosh darn charming! Too charming for his own darn good! They worked in silence apart from the constant clink clinking and clacking of the tools being used to assemble the bike until Tony gave a deep sigh as he twisted a nut in place with the wrench.  
  
“Pete, would you mind turning on my iTunes? I like a little music while I work,”  
  
There it was again. Immediately after Tony had asked him to do this task he stopped and would have retorted have not the doorbell upstairs ring, “Ah! Food’s here, perfect timing!” Tony said from around the bike and got up to wipe his hands with a rag.  
  
“I suppose you’d want me to go upstairs and get the food?”  
  
“Actually dear I was hoping you’d clean up before joining me, you’re covered in axle grease,” Tony said cheekily and even pinched Peter’s cheeks a little while he headed up the stairs two at a time.  
  
Peter felt his chest tightened. Oh good God what was that? No, nothing, it was _nothing._ Just Tony being his insufferable playboy self. Well it’s not going to work, Peter couldn’t let him do it, and he _wouldn’t_ let him do it. No way in hell.  He washed his hands and headed upstairs where Tony was waiting for him at the kitchen counter the brown paper bag on the floor and various Styrofoam containers large and small were set up on top.  
  
“I got you some pineapple curry with fried tofu and white rice, I heard it was your favorite,” Tony mention while he had been attacking his own order of food, starting without Peter.  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“I make it my business to know what my people like, a happy worker is a busy worker and that’s why people love working for me,” he smiles again and digs into his food out of the carton.

Peter was speechless for a moment and responded, “It’s not fair,”  
  
“What was that?” Tony mumbled between pan fried noodles and stir fry veggies.  
  
 “It’s not fair that you know my weakness and I don’t know yours,” a blush rose faintly on Peter’s cheeks while he scooped out a spoonful of white rice over the plastic container before adding the sweet and spicy curry over it.  
  
“I thought it was obvious, Peter,” Tony quipped back without skipping a beat. Oh yes, Tony knew what he wanted and by saying this he was able to see just how far he can push this delectable looking young man.

“Oh yeah? It could use some work,” Peter tentatively said and began to eat in silence, his blush grew darker but the corners of his lips had curled up into an amused smile.

Oh ho! The kid can play too; let’s just see long it will last, the chase was always the best part of a new conquest.  
  
…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

It’s been days since Peter went over Tony’s, not to mention days since Peter had seen him around the office. It was an odd feeling, so then why was it, that at that precise the moment when Peter even so much as _thought_ of Tony’s name, he had butterflies in his stomach? The sound of a plane flew over head as he remained planted on the edge of the building.  
  
Wait, was it a plane? The roar of the engine sounded closer and closer and closer… His Spidey-sense went off a second too late.  
  
“What the--!” Spider-Man dove off the ledge and swings onto the next building.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Landing on the new ledge he saw Ironman hovering  in midair, if Peter could see past the man he could swear Tony was smiling, “Hello Spidey, fancy meeting you out here,”  
  
“I could say the same, coming that this is a first I’ve seen you out and about Mr. Stark,” Peter answered in his best confident voice.  
  
“Is it really?” Peter could actually _hear_ the smile in that tone while Tony flew over onto the roof and lands with a CLUNK behind Peter. Peter looks at Tony over his shoulder while he came over with the swagger in his step. Oh Lord…

“I’m out here every night and I've never seen you,” he said and opened his mask to look at the fellow superhero with a knowing smirk.  
  
 Was that a fact?  
  
“Is that a fact?” Peter asked and even raised an eyebrow questioningly under his mask; the man was such a liar, “I’m actually astounded that you’ve managed to notice, what with your remarkable attention span.” Peter smirked under his mask and could see that Tony’s smile never faltered or wavered. If anything Tony’s smile only grew into an over confident grin, his brown eyes shining from the lights of the bustling city below them.

“And how would you know about my said attention span?” he asked almost in a purr.  
  
Now what was that? Weirdo…

Peter rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “Does it really matter? I just happen know and I’m not here to play games with you or anyone else tonight,” he turned his attention back toward the city. The cars slowing due to the oncoming traffic while sounds from the engines and horns echoed high toward them.

“Ooh, did I catch you on a bad night?” Tony teased again and came to rest over the edge of the concrete of the building looking over at Peter. Peter of course remained quiet, his eyes focused on the moving lights of the cars, red and white alike.

“You take this night life of yours way too seriously,” Tony commented, a scarlet clad metal hand resting against his cheek, “Why not have a little fun? You look like you could use a pick me up,”  
  
Peter looked over at the man. In this angle, Peter was a little taller than Tony, he liked that. In a way Tony looked a little vulnerable staring up at him like that. Leaning in close Peter asked in a calm but serious tone, “Then what would you suggest?”

Tony grinned again and got up then had opened his mouth to say something when Peter heard the loud wail of a siren. Looking back it seemed to be either a robbery slash carjacking or just your regular car chase. Looking back over at Tony, Peter held up a finger, “Hold that thought,” he smiled under his mask then jumps off the ledge and swings off.

As soon as he got closer and closer to the car in front he was about to jump onto, there came a shooting zip of fire flying past his right ear and it pops the right rear tire. The car skidded and the driver twisted the car causing it to flip on its side and backward to a sliding stop. Peter jumped and lands on the underside of the car then pulls out the now injured bag guys and then strings them together.  
  
Tony with his mask on landed besides him with a loud clunk of metal, Peter turns to face him, Tony’s mask flips back up and he was smiling, “So about that pick me up?”  
  
“Oy,” Peter actually shook his head and face palmed, “Do you realize how many lives you’ve just put in danger with that little stunt?”  
  
“You sound just like Pepper,” Tony snorted, amused then looked into the reflective glass eyes curiously, “Pep is that you in there? If it is you hide everything really well, how tight is this suit anyway?” Tony tugs at it lightly and snaps it back causing Peter to blush under his mask and swats at Tony’s hand.  
  
“Hey! Not cool!”

Tony laughed, “Relax kid! It’s obvious that you’re a kid; a grown man would have punched me in the fa—“

“Look Mr. Stark it’s been a real long night, I still need to make one last run, do yourself a favor and go home,” Peter meant that and for the first time he managed to take the smug smile of Tony’s face. Tony stared at him as if he couldn’t believe what Peter had said. Well actually what Spider-Man said the absolute nerve!

Peter extended his arm, shoots a web up the tall building and pulls himself up. He climbs easily up the building then disappears from sight the moment he reaches the roof.  
  
“Well played kid,” Tony smirked and lowers his mask down the eyes glaring white, “well played,” with that he takes off in search of the blue and red clad spider hero. If he could sneak up on him once, he can do it again.

*~*  
  
“So what do you know about Spider-Man?”  
  
It was the following morning. Peter had a difficult time waking up due to a certain guy in an iron suit following him until four in the morning. And how in the hell does it seem that Tony was so god damned cheerful?! It wasn’t fair. Peter had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep!  
  
“Excuse me?” Peter was getting himself some coffee to help wake him up.  
  
“Spider-Man. What do you know about Spider-Man. Tell me every nasty detail, I mean you did take pictures of him for the Bugle, right? How did you get him to pose for you?” Tony had his own cup of joe and had taken a sip while watching Peter expectantly.  
  
Peter made a face at that, “You make it sound like I had him audition for porn or something,” there was a bitter taste in his mouth now and it wasn’t from the coffee.  
  
Tony guffawed at that and claps him on the shoulder.  
  
“Seriously though, what’s his jib, is he disfigured or something? Does he look like a spider under there? Like all eight eyes and shit?”  
  
Peter bites his lower lip to keep from laughing, “Uh no, he seems pretty normal to me, he’s just really private. Not that I blame him can you?”  
  
“No I suppose I can’t, to each his own and all that good stuff or whatever they say,” Tony waved off handedly; Peter nodded and offered a small smile then took a sip from his cup.  
  
“So how much would you charge an hour? Or do you charge by pose? Because I was thinking of maybe getting a haircut, wear my favorite shades strike a few NC-17 poses maybe throw in a flex or two. By the way have I mentioned I’m doing a cover and calendar edition for Playgirl?”  
  
Peter stared at him. Was he being serious? The way Tony managed to keep such a straight face about it was almost too much for him to grasp. “I—I uh—I well— I uh—Hmm--“ Peter babbled and suddenly Tony broke out into a full fledge grin, Peter saw this and immediately punched him on the shoulder, “You’re bad. You’re a very, very bad man,”

The older man just laughed then looked thoughtfully at Peter, “All joking aside, I want to see your work, it’d be good to have a professional photographer taking my picture for stuff. Press conferences, magazines, newspapers, personal ads,” he winked at the younger man and finished up his brew.  
  
Peter snorted, “Boss, you’re a walking talking personal ad, you’re sort of hard to miss,” he started back on his way to the lab when Tony walks alongside him.  
  
“You really think that Peter?” Peter however didn’t really think anything of it and shrugs, “Of course Boss, anyone desperate to have their five minutes of fame worships the very ground you walk on, that’s why Pepper and Happy have such a hard time fending them off,” okay now Peter was being mean and Tony knew that which made him laugh again.  
  
“Five minutes of fame huh? How about you Parker, how long has your fame been running?” they both turned the corner leading to the elevators.  
  
“I’m smart enough not to answer that,” Peter smirks at Tony and pushes the button downward then watches the lights over the opening as they lit from the basement where the lab was to the fourth floor where they were.

“So, you got a girlfriend?” Tony decided to change the subject onto Peter’s interests, “Just so you know if you needed a day off to spend time with her like for a birthday or an anniversary or something let me know,”  
  
Peter snorted at the mention of a girlfriend then looks over at Tony, “Thanks Boss but unfortunately you’re stuck with me, I don’t really have much of a life outside school and here,” Thinking of MJ was rough, he still loved her so very much but their story was over, he didn’t deserve her and she deserved more than he could offer her. If he couldn’t give her the proper happiness she deserved, then at least he could be there to support her as a friend.  
  
“You a virgin then? I didn’t want to say anything but it’s pretty obvious,” Tony could be so inconveniently blunt at times, it was one of the things Peter found incredibly insufferable, a hot blush rose in his cheeks and he clears his throat.

“I did have a girlfriend,” he said softly trying to fight the urge to yell at Tony for his inappropriateness.  
  
“So you fucked her,” it wasn’t a question and the elevator doors opened revealing two other female employees.  
  
“I respected her, I never forced her to do anything she didn’t want to do,”  
  
“You did fuck her,”  
  
Peter face palmed and they headed down, “I’ve never slept with her,” there were a pair of giggles and a few whispers being exchanged.  
  
“Ladies,” Tony greeted them with a smile; Peter didn’t have the courage to look at them.  
  
“Good morning Mr. Stark,” the women said in near perfect unison.  
  
“Ladies in your impeccable opinion,” at the he puts an arm around Peter’s shoulders and turns him around, “Would you say Mr. Parker here is a fine catch? A proper young man always showing up to work in a tie and slacks,”  
  
“Of course Mr. Stark,” the women said again without so much as looking in Peter’s direction, Peter however was feeling a combination of emotions mostly between his own embarrassment and anger. Tony could be incredibly inappropriate at the best and worst of times; this was one of the worst. Stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened Peter dislodges himself from Tony’s arm and heads over to his desk. The two women followed out behind Tony and giggled on the way to their respective stations, Tony came over to Peter who was now typing at an alarming rate at his computer.

“Peeeeeeterrrrrrr…” Tony dragged Peter’s name coyly, it caused goose bumps to rise on Peter’s skin and not in the good way. Peter takes a sharp breath and sighs then bites his lips to reply. “Parker!” there was now a definite pout in the older man’s voice, still Peter said nothing.  
  
“Alright, then I’ll see you tonight in my office after your shift,” Tony made his way back to the elevator and pushes the button which opened automatically and he steps in, Peter almost followed after him as he called back, worried tone in place all anger and frustration gone.   
  
“You were serious about that? I don’t even have my camera!”  
  
“That’s alright I’ve got one set up in my office, tripod included if you wanted to join in the shots,” he smiled charmingly and headed back up in the elevator leaving Peter staring at him with his jaw dropped.

Unbelievable. Truly unbelievable.  
  
It was always so hard to tell whether Tony was being genuinely serious or not.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

He didn’t bother going. Nope. No way, no how.

The moment Peter had finished his shift, his brain went on automatic and he clocked out then headed back to his apartment. What was Tony thinking? Asking—well not _really_ asking but telling Peter to take pictures of him. PICTURES. In all caps and everything!  
  
Peter’s mind swam with visual images of Tony in various states of attire: Tony still wearing his business suit but had loosened his tie. Tony with his shirt open to reveal his flat abs along with a dark dusty trail from below his navel, disappearing into his slacks. Tony in nothing but a speedo. Tony naked on a bearskin rug, or a white tiger skinned rug… oh _God._  NEVER. MIND. SERIOUSLY.  
  
Just as he shook these thoughts out of his head, his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he didn't need to check the ID, he knew it was Tony. Probably asking him where the hell was he and why on God’s sweet green earth wasn’t Peter in his office taking pictures of his equally godly bod.

“Not tonight Boss,” Peter muttered and pushes the side of his phone that would allow the call to go to voicemail.

Peter didn’t sleep a wink that night, because for every thirty, then twenty, ten and then finally every FIVE DAMN MINUTES… Tony was calling him. The authentic “Ironman” ringtone Tony was so clever to put on Peter’s cell right before he gave it to him kept going off. No, Peter was sticking to his guns and was good about not picking up the phone; Tony would just have to deal with not getting his way.  
  
*~*

“Cottontail, you didn’t answer my calls last night,” Tony said casually the next day as though he was ordering a scotch for breakfast.

Cottontail? Really? Okay this has got to be harassment. Peter had flushed a brilliant pink with disbelief and cleared his throat trying his best to keep his composure. Tony saw this and only smirked.

“Battery died,” the younger man lied, “couldn’t find the charger,”

“Not only are you terribly adorable, you’re a terrible liar,” Tony only smiled and gave the younger man a wink, “I’ll see you tonight, I need a few pictures before you go, the journalist from GQ had a photographer but said he's out sick. So I volunteered you to step in for him.”  
  
WHAT. THE. HELL.

Peter’s mind suddenly went blank and he shook his head, as if that was going to help, his brain wasn’t an etch-a-sketch that he could just start things over. But everything was happening so fast and besides that was extra money he can pay for rent and even wire more to aunt May. Peter took in a deep breath and sighed in defeat, “Fine Boss,” he gave in, “What time is the reporter coming?”  
  
“About five thirty,” Tony said with a straight face, then he grinned maliciously, “Then at five thirty-five, at five forty, five forty-five—“  
  
Peter held up a hand and bit back his retort, “TMI Boss, TMI,” his head began to throb in anger, really how in the world did Pepper put up with Tony’s bullshit? “Just call for me when the reporter gets here, no wait I’ll call Pepper and have her tell me, that way I can get a straight answer and not a run around smart aleck remark or two.”

Picking up the phone Peter dialed Pepper’s extension and just as she answered, Tony hung up the phone with a push of a button, Peter looked up with a deadpan expression, “You do realize I’m going to have to call back and apologize don’t you?”  
  
“Pepper’s a strong girl, she’ll get over it,” Tony shrugged and takes the phone back from Peter to hang it up, “five thirty, be there Parker, I’m counting on you,” Tony gave Peter those puppy dog eyes which made Peter wince and his teeth hurt.  
  
“Yes, Boss…” Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair relieved to see that his answer pleased Tony well enough for the older man to leave.

*~*  
  
“How do you put up with it?” Peter asked Pepper while they enjoyed their lunch together.  
  
“Tony’s behavior?” Pepper guessed by the look on Peter’s face; the tiniest of smiles could be seen teasing the corners of her lips, “Actually, it all depends on what he’s doing. What did he say to you that’s got you all riled up?”

“He wants me to take pictures of him for the GQ interview,” Peter murmured into his sandwich before taking a bite.

“Hey, that’s great Peter!” Pepper was genuinely impressed, “Tony gets really particular about his photographers, normally he doesn’t do magazine interviews too much these days. What time is the interview?”  
  
Peter swallowed the bit of his sandwich, “He said five thirty, and then again I can’t be too sure…”

“Why do you say that?”  
  
“He made a crude joke about the time the reporter will be coming to do the interview,”  
  
Pepper rolls her eyes and makes a sound of disgust, “Yeah that’s Tony for you, so did you bring your camera?”  
  
“Not my personal one, Tony said he’s got his own in his office, tripod and everything apparently,” he shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

“Have you always enjoyed photography?” she asked while gathering some of her garden salad on her fork.

Peter shrugged, “I used to work for a Daily Bugle part time, J.J always said they were crap but paid good money for them.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Then she looked as if she remembered something, “you’re the one that took all those pictures of Spider-Man right?”  
  
“Uhhhh…” Peter trailed off a little, “Yeah sorta…”  
  
“Well then Peter, you’re a fantastic photographer! I mean the shots alone were amazing!”

“Thanks Pepper,” Peter blushed hotly and hid a little smile, “Means a lot. You know I can take a couple photos of you if you’d like, that is if you don’t mind.”  
  
Pepper grinned, “Peter, I would really love that,”

*~*

“So Mr. Stark, exactly what is it about yourself that you admire the most?” Megan Montgomery from GQ asked her tape recorder in hand close enough for Tony to talk into.  
  
“Humility towards my fellow man.”

Peter snorted which he quickly turned into a violent cough, Megan looked over at him, “Something amusing about that Mr…?”  
  
“Parker!” Tony said to her pleasantly.  
  
“Parker…” she eyed Peter a moment while Peter fumbled a little with the camera Tony had set up, “Do you happen to know the answer to that question?”  
  
“I’d rather not say,” was Peter’s reply behind the camera then began to click-click away; even Tony looked interested to know what Peter was _really_  thinking, he even folded his hands and rested his chin over them.

“Well surely you wouldn’t have reacted as you did if you honestly knew about Tony Stark now would you?”  
  
Peter really felt placed on the spot about at that moment; he wasn’t sure what to say when Tony answered for him, “Actually Peter does which is why I asked him to be here with me during this interview. He’s an incredible photographer or so I hear and I know he’s going to make me look drop dead gorgeous for your article, aren’t you Parker?”

“Er… yeah Boss…” Peter bites the corner of his lip and kept on snapping pictures. Megan rolled her eyes at Peter then goes back to Tony amply asking him question after question after question until at last, the interview was over.

Tony shook hands with Megan, then Megan turned to Peter, “I would love to have the photos by the end of this week you can send them to this address,” she handed Peter a card then made her way out of the office, closing the door behind her. Peter took this chance to inspect some of the shots he took, editing and deleting those he didn’t like.

“Aren’t you going to ask my opinion on which photos I want to keep?”

“Nope, not really,”

“Alright then tell me,” Tony voice came close enough to Peter in a hushed whisper, “what is it about me that you admire the most?”

Peter stopped messing with the camera and looks at him. Seriously the guy is a hair’s breath away from him and Peter’s spidey-sense was on the fritz!

“You really want to know?” Peter murmured and looked dead on into those deep brown eyes, “What I admire the most about Tony Stark is his intelligence. He’s always calculating and watching and learning wanting to know how everything works and why.”

“You have a very hypnotizing mouth Parker,” Tony answered once Peter had finished.

“Er… thanks, I think?” Okay, awkward and Peter takes a step back, Tony pressed forward again.

“Hey Parker,”

“Huh?”

“Look up here,” Tony lifted a hand above Peter’s head, to which Peter looked up at innocently.

And Tony kissed him. Well it was more of a press of lips on lips.

Peter stood there frozen on the spot for a second then pushes Tony away from him and nearly dropping the camera in the process as well, “Oh my God!” Peter said, mostly about the camera falling and possibly breaking as opposed to Tony kissing him. Once he saw the camera was alright, he handed it back to Tony and quickly leaves the room.

“Parker?” Tony called questioningly snapping out of a daze, “Hey! Parker!” He had been about to run out to get him when he felt the camera suddenly stick to his hand, “What the f--?” he asked himself and began to examine the camera. And there as clear as day was something that can only be described as a web of some sort. Actually it was more of a web-like residue. At that moment, Tony then began to put two and two together.

“Interesting,” Tony smudged the thin pearl white secretion between his fingers. It almost reminded him a mix between cotton candy and massage oil, “ _very_ interesting,”

He now had a spider to see.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

“Parker! Hey Parker!”

Peter could hear Tony calling after him and he didn’t care, Peter’s mind swam with so many thoughts and so many questions that if he was to confront Tony right now, the young man wouldn’t even know where to begin.

Peter’s mind began to wrap around on the fact that Tony kissed him. Tony Stark had _kissed_ him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be possible or probable or whatever the means. Peter always thought (or at least Tony always gave the impression that he did) that Tony preferred women, which was one of the many reasons as to why there were so many of them in the first place. Not to mention of course as to why Tony went through each of them like a pair of underwear. Simply put, the older man just couldn’t get enough of them.

He wasn’t watching where he was going when he bumped into someone, “Oof! Hey watch—Peter?” It was Natalie.

“Oh, sorry,” Peter mumbled without looking at her and continued to walk away until he reached the garage. Fumbling with his keys, Peter’s hands had begun to shake and his throat was dry as he cleared it. He managed to get into his car and proceeded to drive off when his phone rang, Peter picked it up, “What?’ he answered shortly.

“Whoa Tiger, caught you at a bad time?” MJ asked on the other end, at once Peter felt guilty for how he answered the phone.  
  
“MJ! Hi! I’m sorry I thought you were someone else,” he admitted and bit the inside of his cheek a little.

MJ laughed softly, “It’s okay Pete, I get it, now that you’re working a full time job your boss must call you a lot.”  
  
“Not really,” Peter huffed and slowed to a stop on a red light, “only after I just leave the building,” he smiled now, talking with Mary Jane always made him feel at ease whenever something bothered him, “Sorry I haven’t called, how’ve you been?”  
  
“Pretty good, actually I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight.”

“Sure that’d be great! Did you want me to pick you up or did you want to meet somewhere?”  
  
“Let’s meet at the Cornelia Street Café, I’ve heard great reviews about that place,” he could hear her smile on the other side of the phone and it made him happy.

“Yeah sure, how do I get there?”  
  
“Okay, Take 7th Avenue South, turn left on Bleecker; Cornelia Street is the second street turning on the left. It will be a quarter of the way down and on the left hand side.”

“Alright got it, see you soon!”  
  
“See you Pete!”

Peter hung up the phone and made his way over to the café, all the while thoughts of Tony plagued his mine. It had gotten so bad that he ran a red light, almost ran over an old lady and he almost missed his exit. Peter found parking at the end of the block right next to a meter then he puts whatever change he had in the coffee holder and started up the street to the café. MJ had been sitting outside and waved at him once he approached, Peter grinned. Wow, MJ looked better than ever.

“Hey there Tiger,” she smiled and pulls him into a friendly hug, Peter was starting to feel so much better after the day he had.

And then his phone rang once he sat down across from her. Peter gave a growl of frustration and ran his palm over his eyes.

“Is that your boss?” Mary Jane couldn’t help but suppress a giggle between her lips.  
  
“Yeah, it is,”  
  
“Why don’t you take it?”  
  
“Trust me MJ, I’d rather not and he has to learn how to deal with that,”  
  
MJ smiled impressively, “Peter Parker’s finally grown a pair. I remember when you worked for Jameson, that man loved walking all over you,”

Peter chuckled and shook his head, “Working for Tony Stark has changed my perspective on the word “Boss”,” his phone rang again and just as he was about to hang it up again when MJ reaches across the table and places her hand over his, “It’s okay Pete, take the call it might be important, why else would he be calling you so much if it wasn’t?”  
  
Peter gives her a deadpan stare, “Tony usually calls me for the most impractical stuff. Trust me, it’s never really important.”

MJ rolls her eyes and huffs, “I can answer it if you like,” and she held up her palm in offering, Peter’s eyes widens with shock and holds the phone away from her, “No way!”  
  
The theme to “Ironman” played one more time and Peter finally answers the phone, “Hello,” he made a hand gesture of a gun firing against his temple, MJ giggled quietly before taking a sip of her soda.  
  
“I saw that young man” came Tony’s reply, “there’s no need to be rude.”  
  
“Saw that? What do you mean you ‘saw that’?” Peter began to look around above his head as did MJ who looked mildly surprised when she heard Peter’s response.  
  
“Is he in his suit?” she asked while hoping to catch a glimpse of the scarlet and gold robotic suit.  
  
“You can tell your girlfriend that I _am_ in my suit thank you very much,”

“Yeah,” Peter said with a nod while looking at MJ, “So what’s going on Boss?” as if Peter didn’t know.  
  
“As if you didn’t know, Cottontail,” Tony answered slyly, Peter looked livid, “You and I have a serious conversation pending,”  
  
“I never thought you’d be serious about anything,” Peter replied coolly and smirked at MJ. MJ bites down a smile and shakes her head at him.

“Don’t get smart with me Parker,” Tony said, though the manner in which he said it suggested that he was smiling; Peter could tell. It was then that MJ began to signal at Peter that he should hand her his phone.  
  
“What? No!” he mouthed at her, though MJ insisted and she reaches across the table trying to get the phone from him.

“Awe come on Parker, let me talk to her, no need to be greedy. Let her have her five minutes of fame.” Tony’s smile seemed to widen into a malicious grin. Peter sighs, recalling their previous conversation some months ago and handed her the phone.

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” MJ smiled and greeted him politely, she then pulled back a bit of her hair and curled it over the shell of her ear, “Oh he has, has he?” her smile grew bigger and she winked at Peter, Peter’s face felt hot, “Yes, he’s told me a lot about you too.”

Peter rested his elbows on the table and covered his face into his palms, oh _shit_.

MJ gave an amused laugh afterward and Peter looked up at her with surprise alarm, what in the world were they talking about?

“So I was wondering since you’re around the neighborhood, would you care to join us for dinner?”

Peter shook his head at her and made a cutting motion with his hand across his neck, “Yes! Peter’s absolutely excited!”

Insert face palm here.

“Alright, sounds great Tony, see you soon!” with that, MJ hung up and handed Peter back his phone, “You do realize that if I had been anyone else I’d have walked away from the moment I knew that Tony was watching us?”

“Yes I do, which is why I’m glad that you’re not just anyone and you understand,” Peter looked relieved while he reaches across the table to put his hand over hers, this made MJ smile sweetly at him, “so you’re sure you’re okay with him joining us?”

“Absolutely! I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t mean it,” she said honestly and looked over at Peter’s shoulder with a smile, “Oh, and here he comes,” she waved a little at Tony’s approaching figure, he was wearing his business suit and carried a red and golden metal briefcase in his right hand.

“I still think this is a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea,”

This was going to be a long night.  
  
…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

It was a hot bright day when Spider-Man patrolled the city; if you were lucky enough you would have been able to catch a glimpse of the wall crawler swinging away from building to building scoping to see if the city was safe from those who would ruin the peace. One would think that Peter would have been hot in his suit but on the contrary he was pretty cool enough as is, the suit was pretty thin after all.

Thoughts over last night’s dinner kept replaying over and over in his mind; Mary Jane laughing at Tony’s jokes, Tony hinting that the two of them (MJ and himself) should get together without a third wheel. No, not his Mary Jane, that was crossing a line. Peter _never_ talked to Pepper like that so why should Tony get a free pass at the people Peter cares about?

Tony’s response was a carefree shrug when Peter glared at the older man and got up while speaking to MJ that it would be a good idea if he took her home. MJ noticed how agitated Peter got and agreed that it was getting rather late and she had rehearsals in the morning. 

_//FLASHBACK//_

“Peter? Are you okay?”

“I’m so sorry MJ, I should have known better than to trust or believe—I’m sorry,”

“Peter it’s not your fault!”

“He shouldn’t have done that, not to you,”

“Peter slow down you’re driving too fast!”

“Sorry…”

“And will you stop apologizing? I told you that it wasn’t your fault…”

_//END FLASHBACK//_

Suddenly Peter’s spider sense went off, his attention focused on his right side just as he saw Harry throwing a pumpkin bomb in his direction, “And here I thought I wouldn’t run into you!” he called just after he did a back flip over to the other side of the roof, “Come on Harry, this vendetta of yours has got to end! You know I didn’t kill your dad, you know me!”

“I thought I knew you! But you took everything from me and now I know the kind of person you really are Peter!”

They fought back and forth. Well, not really, it was more like Harry was attacking Peter with more bombs and heat seeking mini missiles while Peter evaded Harry’s assaults by swinging away. There was a loud crash followed by Harry yelling in surprise; this caused Peter to stop by the nearest building to see what had happened. Tony was there in mid-air in his ironman suit with his hand out at Harry. Harry had an annoyed glare on his face while he was still hovering in midair, “I’d never thought I’d see the day when the heroic Spider-Man called for help!”

“This isn’t your fight, stay out of it!” Peter called to Tony but Tony only kept his pose, “IRONMAN!”

“He would have killed you,”

Peter snorted, “No he wouldn’t have, trust me.”

Peter’s reply wasn’t good enough for Tony just as the high pitch sound of his hand blasters reached Peter’s ears and Harry held another pumpkin bomb in his hand, only this one seemed to be the kind of bomb that exploded on contact, shit!

Quickly, Peter presses himself against the building, making sure that both of his hands were free so that he shot two globs of web, one at Tony’s hand, the other at the pumpkin bomb. The bomb flew out of Harry’s hand and into the air while Tony got the idea to shoot at it with his web free hand allowing the bomb to explode with an impressive BOOM. The fire and smoke died out and this allowed Peter to jump then latch himself onto the bottom of Harry’s glider. Next Peter pulled out the wires at the bottom and he carried the young man off to the top of another building where he began to stick Harry up against the hard brick wall.

“I had him, you didn’t need to interfere,” Peter snapped just as Tony landed close by him. Tony watched as Peter tied Harry up with his webbing, “And you young man have a lot of explaining to do to the NYPD, they’re not going to be all too happy with all the mess you made of the city’s buildings.”

“Oh shut up!” Harry struggled against the sticky webbing, his feet kicking helplessly.

Peter only shook his head and had started to leave only to have Tony reach and grab him by the shoulder, “We still need to have a talk, and you owe me,” Tony’s mask flips up.

“Mr. Stark, exactly what do we have to talk about?” Peter really didn’t think anything of it. Perhaps this was Tony’s way of trying to get to know Spider-Man some more as opposed to their previous encounters. This was stupid, unbelievably stupid, why would Tony want to talk to him about what had just happened with Harry when--

“About that kiss I gave you in my office Cottontail,” Tony gave Peter a knowing smirk, “You uh left a little something behind on my camera when you handed it back to me, that’s how I know it’s you under that mask, Parker.”

Peter was absolutely paralyzed! This was not happening. Harry must have knocked him out or something and Peter was just dreaming this. Tony knew? But how could he have known?! It was impossible! Okay not really impossible he knew Tony had the resources if he wanted to track him but Peter just never really thought Tony would actually do it!

“What did you just say?” Peter chose his words carefully.

“Peter I know that it’s you under there I’ve known since yesterday when you left my office in a hurry,”

“I—“ Spider-Man shook his head slightly in disbelief, “This is insane! You can’t know! You shouldn’t know! How the hell do you know?”

“Oh cut the crap Parker you’re behaving just like you did last night at dinner when I started to put the moves on your girlfriend,” Tony was starting to lose his patience, “I mean really this was cute for like two seconds now I’m getting bored.”

“Don’t bring MJ into this! And forgive me for freaking out but HELLO,” Peter made a hand gesture at Tony to indicate to who he was speaking to, and then it hit him; oh _fuck_.

“Well now I do believe that is the first profane thing I’ve ever heard you say!” Tony was laughing at him.

Did Peter curse out loud? Hell.

“Look, all I know is that you wouldn’t care about her if you had made her yours. You would have thrown her away just like all the other girls and I won’t let you do that to MJ.” Peter’s anger began to rise and had somehow gotten in Tony’s face.

“Well I had to get your attention somehow Cottontail,” Tony flashed him a cocky grin and he reaches over with a metal scarlet hand to tug a little at Peter’s costume. He pulled it back and let it snap, “What a clingy suit you have Spidey, must be a bitch to take off. Let’s get back to my place and I can help you out of it.”

“This isn’t a game!” Peter smacked Tony’s hand away, “Tell me how you exactly confirmed who I really am?”

Tony’s smile faded and he looked seriously at the younger man, “I had my suspicions but do you really think I don’t know what’s going on inside my own building? You think I don’t know how to run my business?”

Now it was Peter’s turn to smile, “You can’t stand it,” he laughed and shook his head in disbelief, “You can’t stand it when people don’t give in to you. Oh, I don’t believe this!”

“Parker, what the hell are you talking about?”

“You said once and I quote, _‘I haven’t come across anyone who’s man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day.’_ I remember that because you said that at your Expo a couple years back. Tony, I’m not some innocent, hero worshipping, fan boy who will come at your beck and call and fawn all over you just because you’re Tony freaking Stark. Okay maybe I was six months ago but after working with you and for you I’ve changed my mind,” Peter stepped forward again and this time he said in a low and soft voice, “Now how’s that for going toe-to-toe?”

Tony had been about to retaliate when his eyes caught something spherical and bright hit the ground.

CLUNK!

Peter looked down only to find an orange metal ball in the shape of a pumpkin. The pumpkin made a definite click then began to beep an ominous red.

“Oh _damn!_ ” Peter moaned his eyes widened under his mask, “Tony get out of here now!”

Tony’s attention went directly for the pumpkin detonator, “What the hell?”

Peter pushes him off the side of the building, suit and all just as the entire roof exploded causing thick dark smoke to billow and the spectators bellow began to point and shout as a shower of debris began to fall down to the ground.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

There were whispers talking above Peter’s head. Sweet, gentle whispers that made him smile and think warm happy thoughts.

“Hey, I think I saw him smile! He’s waking up!”  
  
“Peter? Peter can you hear me?”

“I must be in heaven, I hear angels…”

Peter’s vision began to clear and right above him he could see Tony’s grinning face.

“Good morning sunshine!”

“Oh God I went straight to hell,” Peter groaned and rubs at his eyes with the balls of his hands, “and why does hell feel like a fluffy king sized bed?”  
  
“Actually we’re at Tony’s penthouse, it was the closest place from where the explosion happened,” Pepper said sitting on the bedside at Peter’s left; Peter’s eyes went wide.

He went from face to face seeing Pepper, Tony, Nathalie and MJ in the room. He was half surprised (mostly relieved) that Aunt May wasn’t in the room as well, Peter’s hands went up to his face looking blindly for his mask.

“ _JEEZ_ do you all know?”

“Well actually…” Pepper began and looked somewhat guilty.

“We’ve been tracking you,” this came from Nathalie, “for several months now. I’m actually surprised Tony could rub two brain cells together and figure it out on his own. He almost compromised the whole operation when he got involved in that fight of yours just now.”

“Tracking? What do you mean tracking?” Peter asked while trying to get out of bed, both MJ and Pepper tried to gently push him back down, “Peter calm down, you really hit your head back there,”  
  
“Hey I did my job, I saved his life. You should be on your hands and knees thanking me!” Tony said defensively while crossing his arms across his chest.

Nathalie only gave him an impassive look.

“Okay just on your knees then,” Tony offered her a lopsided grin.

“In my defense,” MJ cuts in, “I saw you on the news and that’s when Tony called me from your cell telling me to come over and take care of you.”  
  
“So what happened?”

“Pumpkin Boy got loose somehow and threw a bomb at us, then everything went kaboom, you pushed me off the side of the building—bravo by the way, you’re pretty spry for a puny thing—a chunk of the building hit you on the head on the way down I saved you and carried you off back to my place,” Tony said all in one breath, to which Peter thought was mildly impressive. MILDLY mind you.

“Uh, so what happened to Harry?” Peter blinked and looks at the women.

“He got away,” Nathalie answered while checking the back of Peter’s head, “Impressive Parker, you heal pretty quickly for a guy that should be in a coma.”

Peter blushes at this, “Yeah it sorta comes with the spider DNA…”

“ANYHOO,” now it was Tony’s turn to interrupt, “We’re starting a club funded by the FBI, you want in?”

“ _We_ are?” Nathalie asked incredulously.

“Okay Nick Fury is, so you want in or not?”

“This “Mob boss” persona of yours doesn’t really suit you. It’s better that you stick to what you know, Tony.”

“And he’s back,” MJ smiled warmly at Peter.

“Alright ladies I’ve got jobs for each and every one of you,” Tony claps his hands together while he quickly began issuing assignments to the three women, “MJ my dear why don’t you get Peter here something to eat, I be he’s starving the poor kid! Pepper I need you to represent me at some of my meetings. Oh hell _all_ of my meetings, give them my sincere apologies for not showing up, well you know the drill. And Nat I need you to call your daddy Nick, tell him Peter’s on board with the Avenger thing,”

“Hey I never said--! Don’t speak for me!” Peter protested as he watched Tony pushed the girls out of the room. Tony on his part waved a dismissive hand at Peter as though he told him, “I got this, babe,”

“If he has any questions—and I know he will—have him call my cell, he should have me on speed dial by now. Okay thanks ladies! Bye-bye!” Tony grins at them one last time before closing the door and locking it behind him, Peter cowered a little under the sheets. Oh crap.

“For fuck’s sake Parker, what is it with you and red heads?” Tony turned and laughed while finding the Natalie, MJ _and_ Pepper situation mildly amusing.

“What’s the matter Tony, you jealous or something?” Peter tried to sound tough and he could not believe both his luck and the delicious irony of the situation.

“As a matter of fact…” Tony smiled and climbed into bed with Peter.  
  
“Hey get off!” Peter frowned while trying to push Tony out of the bed only to find that movement at this time made his aches and pain all the worst causing Peter to wince and moan.

“I was worried about you, I hope you know,” Tony sat comfortably in Peter’s space and rested his palm against the side of his temple while looking down at Peter.  
  
“Please don’t start…”

“We never really got a chance to talk about that kiss…” Tony walked his fingers up Peter’s arm up to the shoulder.

“What’s there to talk about? You kissed me, so what?”  
  
“SO WHAT?” Tony both sounded and looked offended, “You should be on pins and needles crazy every time I look at you. Or touch you…” he teased and tried tickling Peter on his side.

“HAH! Like that will ever happen!” Peter swats at the offending hand.

“Oh come on Parker, what’s it going to take to prove to you that I’m being serious?”

“And how do you know that _I’m_ not being serious about not being attracted to men?”

Tony stopped and actually _frowned_! Peter attention was suddenly caught by this revelation and his mind began to wonder on the sudden possibility that Tony was being serious in pursuing some sort of relationship with him.

“You’re not attracted to me then?” Pout.

“Uh…” Peter uttered and was rendered speechless for a second, “would you kill me if I said I wasn’t?”

Tony suddenly looked like Christmas was cancelled and Peter decided that he hated seeing that look on the older man’s face, “Well I’m not _not_ attracted to you, I guess?”

“Parker I swear that if you are just saying that to spare what little pride I have left—“

“No, I mean it! I er… well what I mean is—hey! Don’t smile at me like that!” Peter flushed while trying to keep a strong demeanor now that Tony had the look of a cat that just ate the canary.

“So back to my earlier question: what’s it going to take to show you that I want more than just a working relationship with you?”

The young man lets out a frustrated and defeated sigh, “Lots of work, you’ve got to show me that you’re not making all this up just to get me in the sack with you.”

Tony makes a gesture at their current position, “A little late for that don’t you think?”

Peter shoves him completely off the bed, “Jerk.” He called over the side to which Tony laughed loudly from the floor, “Bunny, can bite.”

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

It had started with the flowers. Flowers. Really. At first Peter found them endearing because he knew that Tony was trying but that soon came to a halt when a clown walked into the lab with a bouquet of balloons and began to sing, 'That's Amore'. Mortified, Peter had given the clown $20 to leave while in the middle of the song, pushes the entertainer out of the door, thanked him for the song and had shown him where to exit the building.

"Tony, as much as I appreciate the flowers and the--the clown," Peter had caught up with Tony later that day, "you forget that I'm a guy not a girl. I'm not easily persuaded with flowers or candy or even songs," Peter bit his lip and shuddered in remembrance of said clown, "I like cars and bikes and--ah!" Tony had opened his mouth to say something but Peter quickly raised his hand to stop him, "I also don't mean that I want you to buy me a bike or a car either!"

Tony looked defeated and even pouted a little, now that was genuine and that is what Peter really liked about Tony. "So what do you want?"

Peter smiled and took a quick look around in the hallway where they were currently standing in before Peter turned his attention back to the older man, "Just to spend time with you. Build something like a new suit or even help you fix one of your cars or a bike like we used to, that's all,"

Tony raised his brows and gave Peter a look, "That's all?" He asked and then came that cool Tony Stark smile that always seemed to work with the ladies. Okay and some of the guys too, though Peter tried his best not to let on, "No home movies over said car or bike? Some unrated car porn?"

Tony had one arm around Peter's waist while his other hand roamed over the younger man's chest. Peter blushed and offered Tony a nervous laugh, "Is that all you ever think about? Machines and sex?"

"Nope, sometimes it just machines... most days it's just sex,"

"Very charming," Peter snorted and pulls himself away from Tony then takes a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching them.

"No need to be so paranoid Cottontail, there's no-one in sight," at this Tony pulls Peter back to him and gives him a deep, slow, mind blowing kiss. Peter felt as though the ground had been torn from underneath him and he was floating weightlessly; like a runaway balloon too stubborn to come down. Oh, Peter felt like he could stay that high for hours...

_"Do ya like what you see? Oh whoa! Let me entertain ya till ya screaaaaaaam! Oh! Do ya know whatcha got into? Can ya handle what I'm 'bout ta do? Cause it's about ta get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment..."_

"Shit." Tony cursed just as his cell phone began to ring. Peter looks down at where the music was coming from, "Catchy tune," he smiled when he looked back up at the older man. Tony rolled his eyes and shakes his head while he answered, "Yeah?"

There was a brief pause, to where Peter noticed Tony's jaw set absolutely tight until he, Tony, answered in a way one would while passing by a garbage truck down wind, "It's impossible, I can't."

Another pause.

"My final answer is no," he hung up after that and turns off his phone, his attention now back to Peter.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked casually though silently hoping Tony would tell him what the matter was.

"Nah, old business colleague," he shrugs and pulls Peter toward him again then gives the younger man an even more intense kiss than before, "I'm taking you out tonight," he decided without asking Peter and began to walk back toward his office.

Peter stood there between befuddlement and shock, “What? Tonight? But I’ve got a—“ he actually had plans that night, “thing tonight,” oh yeah, brilliant Parker, a “thing” Tony would totally go for that.

“I think New York can handle a night without Spider-Man,” Tony smirked, stealing another kiss or two from Peter, who blushed brilliantly to Tony’s standards. The kid was just too adorable for words most of the time.

“Actually it’s with Johnny,” it was only recently that Peter formally met with the Fantastic group, all thanks to Tony working side by side with Dr. Reed Richards two years before Tony had met Peter; it’s a small world after all, “He’s been wanting to hang out for a while but with our demanding schedules we were finally able to plan tonight.

“I see…” was that disappointment in Tony’s voice, or could Peter have only imagined it? “Well then, you have fun on your boy’s night out. If you decide to bring a girl home let me know,” Tony winked at him, Peter sputtered a, “No way! I wouldn’t--!” then he saw the new smile on Tony’s face, “Horrible,” Peter shook his head and smiled bashfully, “You are horrible to me,”

Tony laughed, “I know I am but you want me anyway,” he then enters and closes the door to his office. But little did Peter know that Tony’s office phone had been ringing repeatedly, so that when the older man picked it up he was greeted by the “old colleague” that had just called on Tony’s cell only moments ago.

Tony knew he was going to regret the upcoming conversation so instead of hanging up, he simply took the call.

~*~

_Three months later…_

“Hey Pepper, who’s Steve?”

“Steve?” she asked while looked taken aback, “I’ve no idea,”

Liar, of course she knew but she wasn’t going to tell Peter who the man was or what he meant to Tony.

“Why do you ask?”

Peter shrugged nonchalantly, “I was just wondering, Tony’s been talking to someone named Steve for the last couple of weeks, I just wanted to know if I should be worried?”

Pepper had known about Peter and Tony for some time as well, the older man always confided in her. Biting the inside of her cheek for a minute or two she then smiled at Peter, “Nope, you have absolutely no need to worry. Tony honestly cares about you. In fact I think this is the longest relationship he’s ever been in, so that really saying something!”

“Really?” Peter’s heart gave a flutter, “I mean, wow,” he found it pretty hard to believe but he believed Pepper, she wouldn’t lie to him. At least not when it came to his relationship with Tony.

“Peter, you’re really good for him, he’s changed so much since he’s met you, I mean that,” she smiled and pats him on the shoulder, Peter began to feel a little better.

Later that same day, while passing by Tony’s office, Peter heard Pepper say in her most agitated voice, “You should really tell Peter who Steve is, you owe him that much.”

“Pep come on, Peter doesn’t need to know. Ugh and don’t give me that look…” Tony groaned with disgust, perhaps Pepper was giving him the mom look. You know the look your mother gives when you’ve tried sneaking out late at night and got caught? Yeah, that’s the one.

“Peter’s a sweet guy; I just don’t want to see him get hurt,”

 _‘Hurt? Me? Is he cheating on me?’_ Peter’s heart raced and he felt as if he swallowed a chunk of ice.

“What about me?”

“What about you?” Pepper retorted, “You always bounce back with the next two legged creature you end up taking to your place.”

“Okay first of all, ouch. And secondly you don’t have to worry because nothing is going on between me and Steve,” well that was comforting, “that was a long time ago and we’re past that, this is strictly business. I swear!”

“I still think you need to tell Peter about him, he should know that you’re making business plans with your ex,”

So that was it. Peter couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Tony had not made the effort in telling him. After all, Peter had (forcefully) introduced Tony to Mary Jane after he told him (which was brought up in conversation) about her as well!

“If the conversation comes up, I’ll tell him,”

Pfft, yeah right!

“You promise?” Peter could tell that she was giving Tony the stink eye.

“I promise,”

“Swear on your suit,”

“Which one?”

“Your favorite!” Pepper was getting annoyed.

“Yes I swear on my favorite armani suit,” Tony stated clearly, when Peter heard Pepper making a frustrated growl.

“I mean your ironman suit!”

“Oh! Well why didn’t you say so? Okay I swear on my ironman suit.” Peter could hear the smile in Tony’s voice and couldn’t help but smile as well. Shaking his head with agitation, Peter then pulls away from the door and headed back to work, he needed something to distract him from the sudden feeling of impending doom that was now circling above his head.

*~*

“Movies tonight?” Peter asked later that evening just as he was punching out of the kiosk by the employee parking lot.

Tony shrugs, “I’d rather take you to dinner and we go dancing,” he gave Peter that secret smile he always gave him when he knew he would get his way in the end.

Peter sighs, dancing, of course; Peter couldn’t dance to save his life. Well he shouldn’t say that, actually he just can’t dance, period. Tony’s phone beeped and he looked at it then cursed as though he remembered something. “I forgot, I actually have a dinner meeting in thirty minutes,”

Peter’s heart plummeted a little, “Really, tonight? What about our dinner plans?”

“Come with me. Besides I might need your input on this possible future project with these clients.” Tony offered Peter a sweet smile; however Peter noticed that the smile didn’t quite reach Tony’s eyes like they normally do. Maybe Tony did feel guilty for making plans with Peter having forgotten this so called meeting he would be having.

“I’m not exactly dressed for a business dinner,” Peter pointed out and gestures down to his jeans, sneakers and his blue checkered shirt, he was also wearing his white lab coat.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about clothes? I have a suit for you on stand-by, now come on and get dressed. As soon as we’re done we can catch a late show, I promise,” Tony was being absolutely charming and he did have a point; the sooner that this dinner was over, the sooner they can be alone together, Peter really liked that idea.

After changing in Tony’s private bathroom as well as beating the traffic, both men arrived at the restaurant in record time.

“Japanese food, eh?” Peter asked and fidgeted with his tie a little, Tony lightly smacks Peter’s hand.

“Yes, this is a quality restaurant with impeccable service, and stop playing with your tie; it’s fine,”

“Yes _dad_ ,” Peter teased and saw how the glare on Tony’s face turned slightly lecherous.

“By the end of the night, you’ll be calling me ‘daddy’ for sure.” he murmured so only they could hear and Tony gave Peter’s butt a good little smack and grab. Peter jumped and turned bright red.

“Oh there they are, come on.”

As they approached the large round table, there were a total of six people. Four men in suits and two women, one in a pretty red number the other in a blue one.

“Tony Stark, what a pleasant surprise,” said a tall, blond, and quite muscular man. Peter’s first impression was that this man looked about ready to burst right out of his suit if he moved or flex another inch. Tony looked stern and quickly shook the other man’s hand, “Hey,” Tony replied shortly and sat down, patting the seat next to him for Peter to sit in.

“And who is this strapping young man that you’ve brought along with you? I’m astonished that you aren’t introducing us!” the blond man said and stretches his hand toward Peter.

“Steve, Peter Parker. Peter, Steve Rogers,”

Steve Rogers? Tony’s ex, nice to know.

“It’s nice to meet you Steve, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Peter said pleasantly while he shook Steve’s hand then sat down next to Tony, his hand under the table reached out and rested over Tony’s nearest thigh.  
  
 _‘Mine!”_ Peter thought, his fingers drew small circles over Tony’s thigh, _‘Not yours, mine!”_

What an interesting night this was starting to turn out to be.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

Tony couldn’t understand what had gotten into Peter but he liked it. That hand on his thigh drawing all sorts of images was really turning him on. Ooh yeah, lower Cottontail, yeah that’s it. God and of all the times to do this, Peter decides to be sexy _now_. Tony places his hand over Peter’s and began to lightly stroke his fingers over the warm skin, he felt Peter react by the sudden stillness until it relaxed unmoving over Tony’s thigh.

“You want exactly how many and by when?” Tony asked half listening; he had gotten distracted when Peter’s hand moved even _lower_ than before. If Peter’s hand shifted slightly to the left, it was all over, they would have to go back to Tony’s.

“Yes, we can manage that,” Tony found himself replying and took a sip from his usual drink, “Possibly much sooner if I’m inspired well enough,”

Peter’s thumb shifted to the left just then.

“Okay I’m inspired enough,” Tony smirked, his hand now gripped over Peter’s, Steve smiled at Tony’s sudden enthusiasm.

“Now that it’s settled I suppose we should get on with the contract?”

“It can wait until morning,” Tony took a much longer sip from the glass; “I just remembered that I have a prior engagement that needs attending to.”  
  
Steve’s face fell a little at that, “Are you sure you can’t delay this other meeting for another hour?”

“Nope,” Tony gave a little cough just as Peter’s nimble fingers joined his thumb, “I’m afraid I’ll have a big mess on my hands if I don’t make it and I really hate cleaning up, wouldn’t you agree Peter?”

Peter gave a little smile and a slight nod, “His workshop is a complete mess, spare parts, welding materials and blue prints everywhere,”

Steve regarded Peter for a moment before asking, “Tony’s taken you to his private workshop?”

Without skipping a beat Peter merely shrugged, “Yeah I’m pretty flexable, I guess,”

“Ooh-kay! That’s enough sharing for now,” Tony chuckled and stood up, glad that his desire was hidden by the dim light of the restaurant and he shook hands with the other clients. To Steve he merely gave him a curt nod, “Steve,” he said then looks back to Peter and gestures for them to leave.

The limo ride back to his place was pure torture. Even if Tony wanted to have some fun in the backseat, he didn’t want Happy to crash before Tony had the chance to pay Peter back for the PG-13 hand job at the table.

“You are in so much trouble Parker,” Tony said through the side of his mouth, “I should bend you over my lap right now and teach you a lesson,”

Peter just laughed at him. He laughed? Why is he laughing? He should _not_ be laughing.

“What’s so funny? I’m being serious,” and to prove it Tony had on his serious face as he said it.

“No you’re not, I’ve caught you off guard.” Peter replied while looking out of the window at the orange street lights, “Besides, if you really wanted to spank me you’d have done it already than just threat—“

Fuck it.

Tony pushes one of the buttons by the sun roof which allowed the divider to rise, blocking their current view of the back of Happy’s head.

“You were saying?” Tony asked with a cocky smirk and then pulls Peter across his lap, one hand smoothing over the perfect fullness of Peter’s ass.

Peter gasped and felt his face heat up, “Tony no!” he managed a little pleading whisper as to not let Happy hear him. Tony didn’t care at all.  
  
“I told you, you were in trouble Parker,” Tony quickly and expertly undoes Peter’s zipper and belt so that he could reach inside the seat of Peter’s pants. He had expected to feel a pair of boxer-briefs when Tony found that Peter wasn’t wearing anything under the pants. Tony gave the smooth soft skin a pinch, “Parker you naughty vixen, what happened to your underwear?”

Before Peter could reply the limo had stopped. Tony looked up to find that they were back at the penthouse, “To be continued…” he drifted with a smile and pushes Peter back against the seat next to him, “Zip up and get your sweet ass upstairs,” Tony said while getting out of the limo and headed for the building.

“Happy, why don’t you take the rest of the night off, I’m sure a certain red-head’s waiting for your call,” Tony raised his brows at the other man, who smiled sheepishly back at him, “I’ve learned over the years that it’s better not to keep her waiting, she’s got a mean streak.”

 “Thanks Boss, owe ya one,” Happy replied then goes to park the limo in the garage before leaving for the night.

“But I didn’t bring my car,” this came from Peter, who was pink in the face, no doubt due to their fun in the car.

“Don’t worry Parker, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve spent the night at my place,” Tony stole a kiss from his boyfriend as he entered the building and headed for the main elevator, Peter followed.

“That was different, I was bedridden,” Peter countered.  
  
“There was no riding on the bed that night, believe me!” Tony sniffed and watched the numbers lighting while the elevator lowered and finally opened. Stepping in, Tony pushes the button to the top floor and just as the door closed was he attacked.

“Only because I didn’t want you then like I do now,” Peter kisses him full on the lips, his hands held Tony’s wrists down and he presses his hips firmly against Tony’s. Tony gave a grunt when Peter rolled his hips against the older man’s.

Tony really was beside himself. How in the world did Peter, _his_ Peter, become like this without him knowing it? It was unfair and it was a cruel punishment to be left guessing like that. Tony had not noticed when the elevator door opened but he had realized something had happened because Peter was no longer pinning him down.

“What the f—“ Tony opened his eyes and saw that Peter was walking away with his hands resting against the back of his head, “Cheeky bastard,” Tony muttered to himself and dashes out before the doors had closed on him. Tony catches up with Peter and pulls, nearly dragging him toward the front door, his other hand reached into his pocket for the keys until finally they were inside and away from the world. 

“What,” kiss, “is,” smooch, “the big,” smack, “idea?” Tony asked between kisses while pushing Peter up against the closed front door.

“You are not the only one that can flirt in public.” Peter replied with a happy and dazed expression and began to remove Tony’s tie.

 “Now,” Tony gave Peter a low smile, “what do you think you’re doing, Parker?”

“What’s it look like, Boss?” the younger man answered coyly, slipping the smooth tie down his chest and tosses it to the side then began on the buttons of the white shirt, “I’m undressing you.”

Tony vaguely thought over how he liked this side of Peter, that is of course when Peter got down on his knees in front of Tony, Tony’s mind was wiped clean of all rational thought after that.

Later that night, while they were both contented and now spooning in Tony’s comfortable king sized bed; that was when the pillow talk started.

“I know you have a past with Steve,” Peter began, Tony however, was kissing Peter’s shoulder then into the dip of his neck, Peter shivered, finding that spot incredibly sensitive especially after sex.

So that’s what this was about, he should have thought as much; his clever Peter.

Tony rests his forehead against Peter’s shoulder then frowns, “What exactly do you know?”

Peter bites his lip, “Nothing really, only that I kinda overheard you and Pepper talking about him when I passed by your office earlier today,”

Tony sighs, “We...have a long history...”

“I thought so, I mean you've never mentioned him before, even when he called you recently,” Peter grips at the pillow slightly, his anxiety over Tony’s next responses made him nervous.

“Let’s say that we don't have the smoothest past,” Peter felt Tony pull him closer but had done so in a gentle manner.

The young man smiles at this and relaxes into Tony's touch, “Is it safe to ask what happened between you two?”

“He left me.”

Peter turns around and faces him, a look of surprise mixed with worry, “He _left_ you? Why?”    
  
Tony shakes his head, “It's not important, point is, he fucked up and I broke it off,”  
  
Peter ran his fingers over the cool metal ring around Tony's arc reactor, which he found was one of Tony’s very sensitive areas, “Well I'm glad he did, otherwise we wouldn't be together.” He then looks up into the older man’s eyes and offers him a content smile.

“I still have to see him,” Tony said, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
Oh yea right, the contract, “Yeah I know, the business deal. How long do you think the contract is for? Two? Three years max?”  
  
“Not quite. It's not _just_ business.”

“What do you mean it's not just business?” Peter glared at him; he didn’t like how this conversation was going.

Tony swallows hard when he saw the expression Peter was now giving him, “Well...you know I'm Iron Man, right?

Peter sat up, the glaring continued, “What does that have to do with anything?” his eyes were slits now, “Is he a groupie?”

“No Peter,” Tony groaned and rubs his face; “he's Captain America.”

“He's Captain America,” Peter said in a disbelieving manner, “Your ex-boyfriend, Steve, is Captain America?” 

Tony nodded and sits up, “So you can see where things get more then complicated.”

"Steve is Captain America?" Peter asked carefully, though no matter how he asked the question he was still in total shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, he is." Tony replied and got up heading towards the bar to pour himself a drink.   
  
"You dated Captain America?"

"Not so much as dated... if you wanted to get technical about it." Tony drank down the scotch he just poured, in one gulp.   
  
"You were bed buddies with Captain America!" Peter covered his eyes with his hands then ran his fingers through his hair.

"No matter how many ways you ask, the answer is still going to be the same," Tony said in a deadpanned response and looked down at the bottom of his glass.

Peter remained silent for such a long time that it had begun to make Tony feel uneasy.

“Peter, what’s the matter?” he asked and started back toward the bed.

“Nothing,” Peter answered almost too softly for Tony to hear him.

“Peter,” Tony’s hand cupped under Peter’s chin, then turned him to meet the older man’s eyes, “you have nothing to worry about, I mean it.” Tony did mean it or at least, Peter could feel that he did.

“Yeah I just—“ Peter shook his head and pulls himself away from Tony’s reach, “so many thoughts buzzing in my head. I mean, how do you compete with someone like that?”

Tony’s suspicion suddenly became concern, “Easy, you don’t,” he said and reaches for Peter’s hand to take in his, “and I don’t want you to either, I like you just the way you are Peter, enough said.”

Peter wanted so badly to believe him.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse

Over the course of a few weeks which then started to become months, Tony’s behavior toward the joint commission began to subtly change. He wasn’t scowling or complaining as much what with Steve’s little “drop ins” becoming more and more frequent. Peter however, wasn’t going to complain. No he wasn’t going to be that clingy partner that had trust issues. Though, he did trust Tony more than he would have liked… so then what was that nagging feeling whenever he saw them together? Steve’s hand on Tony’s shoulder, or Tony going over legal forms with Steve, who was leaning in a little too close to Tony.

Then there were those spontaneous make out sessions in Tony’s office which had started after work hours and then later they became “while on the clock” make out sessions. It seemed to Peter that something (or someone) had gotten into Tony that he just had to have Peter right then and there. At first Peter enjoyed himself; after all they did have a healthy sex life that expanded further beyond the bedroom. He had to admit that while in the car was by far his favorite place to be alone with Tony.

One afternoon, Peter had been bringing by a box of Tony’s favorite sushi when he walked in on them in Tony’s office. Steve had his back to Peter and the door but the younger man had a clear view of Tony and the manner of how Tony returned the kiss Steve was giving him.

Peter felt the wind being knocked out of him and then a small voice whispered in his ear, ‘ _Deep down, you knew it was too good to be true_ ,’ Snapping out of it he saw how anxious Tony was staring at him; his mouth began to open to say something, perhaps an excuse to serve as to why Peter walked in and saw what he just happen to see.  
  
“I am not dealing with this now,” was all Peter said, having dropped the sushi in his shock and then shutting the door behind him with a slam.

‘ _How could I be so stupid?_ ’ the younger man asked himself while heading toward the elevator. 

“Peter—“ Tony had ran after him.

“No,” Peter answered dismissively over his shoulder and continued walking away from Tony.

“Peter Parker don’t you walk away from me!” Tony was just about to grab Peter’s arm when Peter’s spidey-sense goes off and he knocks Tony’s hand back.

“Don’t touch me,” Peter said in a low and quite dangerous voice, “Don’t _ever_ touch me,”

“So that’s it then?” Tony frowned, looking highly disappointed, “You’re not even going to let me explain?”

“Explain what?” Peter snapped, “How are you going to explain what I just saw? You can’t!”

“He kissed me! I didn’t want him to do it! He caught me off--”

“You were kissing him back.” Tony could hear the hurt in Peter’s voice and what killed him the most was that it was his fault. He caused that pain to his Peter.

Tony stopped talking and then composed himself again, “I was in the moment. It was a refle—“

“That’s your excuse?” Peter made a disgusted sound and held up a hand, “Don’t even bother finishing that sentence,”

“Fine I won’t, I guess we’re done.”

“Yes we are or at least I am.” Peter walked into the open elevator and pushes the button, feeling both angry and miserable.

Why was this happening? Why now? Why now when it was just starting to get good? Peter punches the elevator doors creating a dent while he felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside out. It was such an agonizing pain. He wasn’t going to cry, it wasn’t worth it. He was _not_ going to cry.

Little did Peter know, was that there was something following him; something that had in fact been following him for some time without his knowledge. Something small, tar-like and very alive and it was this same something that had wanted to bind itself to Peter for so very long. It was the symbiote once again or at least a piece of it.

Hitching a ride on the back of Peter’s car, it stuck against the smooth paint then slithered inside the trunk where it then began to work past the leather interior of the car. Peter, by the way, sat for a few moments thinking over on what just happened with Tony.

“I’m such an idiot,” Peter muttered to himself, one hand on the wheel while the other held the key which started his ride and then he takes off from the employee parking lot.

“Call Johnny Storm,” Peter spoke, activating the Bluetooth in his car the phone rang a few times and just when he thought that his call was going to Johnny’s voicemail did the line pick up.

“What up, Sticky Fingers?” Johnny chuckled; Peter felt his throat tighten and swallowed hard then composing himself again.

“I need to talk to you in person,”

“Yeah sure, where you at?” Johnny’s voice went from joking to concern in two seconds.

“Our usual hang out, I’ll buy you a pie,” Peter said while driving toward the pizza place that he and the other young super hero enjoyed eating and hanging out at.

“Alright, on my way. Need me to get you anything?”  
  
Peter smirked a little, “Yeah you can buy me a beer,”

“Not a problem,” he heard the smile in that tone, “Bad day?”

Peter sighed and turned a corner, “You have no idea. I just really need you right now.”

“Ooh Parker, I didn’t know you felt that way…”

Peter snorted, “Don’t be stupid, you know what I mean,”

“So what are you wearing?”

“Johnny…”

“I love hearing you say my name,” This time Peter couldn’t help but laugh that was total Johnny Storm humor, “I’ll see you in a few, man,” Johnny chuckled again and Peter could hear a jingle of keys as well as the sound of a door opening and shutting.

“Thanks Johnny, yeah I’ll see you soon.” With that, Peter hangs up the phone and searches for parking inside a parking structure.

*~*

Both young men sat at a table eating slice by slice of a large pizza, half pepperoni and half extra cheese. Peter was working on his fourth slice when he mumbled a reply, “He’s been sneaking around with his ex,” Peter swallowed the bit of pizza and snorts before taking a gulp from the beer bottle, “Thinks he’s so smart, probably thought I’d never find out. Typical.”

Johnny frowned at this, “Then why the hell are you still with him? Did you at least call him out on it?”  
  
Peter decided not to answer the first question but did answer the second, “Yeah I walked in on them. He said he was caught off guard, said he was kissing him back by instinct. Instinct my ass.”

“You don’t deserve to be treated like that Pete,” Johnny reached over and squeezes Peter’s nearest shoulder, “You need to make things clear with him.”  
  
“Maybe I do deserve this,” Peter found himself saying, “I mean I knew what I was getting myself into. Maybe now it just finally caught up to me. Karma,” he took another sip of beer while considering whether or not to eat another slice.

“You never answered my first question,” Johnny reminded him.

"It’s because I still love him. I'm really angry at him, but I still love the idiot. Johnny, what kills me is that this man lied to me about who he was talking to, let alone spending time with. This same man who I love and care deeply for is also seeing his ex behind my back even after he told me everything that had happened between them in the past!" Peter sighed and rubs the bridge of his nose between his fingers, when Johnny spoke.

"You're angry because you allowed yourself to get close even though you knew better because of who he is. You're really mad at yourself when you shouldn't be."

Peter sighed, rubbed his eyes with his fingertips then ran his fingers through his hair, “This really sucks.”

Johnny patted Peter on the shoulder and offered him a smile, “Let’s go clubbin’,”

“Johnny, I can’t,” Peter replied in exasperation.

“Well why not?” the other young man asked, “You’re entitled to! Come on! Maybe we’ll meet a few girls for me and maybe a few boys for you…” Johnny grabbed Peter in a headlock and rumpled up the dark brown hair to which Peter protested and tried as he might to push Johnny away from him.

Releasing him with a laugh, Johnny placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder again and gave him a pat, “Come on, I’m driving. It’ll be fun!”

Peter knew from experience that “Johnny Storm”, “driving” and “fun” can only lead to disaster… some of the time.

*~*

>> _We need to talk. Where are you?_

Peter got a text from Tony, currently Peter and Johnny were standing by the bar at a club Johnny loved going to, when Peter showed Johnny the text.  
  
“You should tell him to go fuck himself!” Johnny called over the loud pumping music, Peter shook his head and texts back.  
  
 **> >** _Not telling you.  
_  
>> _Please. I really need to talk to you._

Peter sighs and looks up at Johnny rather defeated, “He said “please” I’m going to call him.”  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow and took a sip of beer, “Make him work for it, ask him what he wants to talk about.” He then gestures with a hand for Peter to go on and say just that.  
  
“But I already know what he wants to talk about,” Johnny rolls his eyes at him, Peter reconsiders and texted Tony back.  
  _  
_> > _ **What do you want to talk about?**  
  
_ >> _There’s only one person I want, it’s not Steve. It’s you._  
  
“What’s he saying?” Johnny asked while looking at a couple of girls passing by him then winks at them.  
  
Peter holds up his phone for Johnny to inspect it, Peter grumbles, “Not from where I stood,” he then takes another sip of his beer looking put out.  
  
>> _Steve can’t get it through his head I don’t want him. We go way back, but I don’t want him. Don’t want a future with him in it._

>> **_Then why did you kiss him back? Why didn't you push him off, or punch him_** _?_  
  
Frowning again Peter and looks up at Johnny apologetically, “I'm sorry dude, want another beer?”  
  
Johnny smiles and waves a hand, “No thanks, driving remember?”  
  
“Oh yeah…” Peter answered then felt his phone buzz again.  
  
>> _I could tell you I was caught off guard again but you didn’t believe me the first time. It’s the truth though._  
  
“You hungry then? I can order you some food,”Peter spoke as he continued to text back and forth with Tony. **  
  
**> > ** _You killed me, I hope you're happy._  
  
** >> _What? No, Peter I love you. I would do anything for you. I’m not happy without you._  
  
Johnny yawns and stretched, “Getting tired actually…”  
  
“Wanna go? I'm feeling a little lightheaded myself,” Peter admitted not really paying much attention to a black smudge on his shoe that was currently creeping up under his jeans leg. **  
  
** _> > **If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me.  
  
**_ _> >I made a mistake and didn't push him off, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you._  
  
“Hey Johnny come ’ere!” Peter grabs him around the neck with his arm bumping their heads together and he takes a picture. Letting him go, Peter texts back quickly.  
 **  
**> > **Want to know where I am? I'm right here.**  
  
Peter attaches the picture he took and sends it to Tony, “Come on we gotta go.” Peter then takes Johnny's hand and leads him out of the club and back to the car.  
  
 “What was that about?” Johnny asked looking at him as they entered the vehicle. Just as soon as they got into Johnny’s car did Peter’s phone buzz again.

 _> >You want me out of your life then?_  
  
Peter read the text then looks back up at Johnny and shakes his head, “I don't know what to say to this...” he was at a loss for words and had half a mind to throw his phone out of the window. Johnny suspected Peter was going to do something stupid.  
  
“Just give it the night to simmer down,” he ruffled Peter’s hair, “You wanna stay over?”

Peter shakes his head, “Nah, I need to get my car, can you take me back to the pizza place? I left it over in that big parking structure.” He said and pockets his phone instead semi drifting as Johnny drove him to where he left his car.  
  
Meanwhile across town, Tony was pacing back and forth in his penthouse, freaking out due to a lack of response from Peter. That night, Tony did not sleep.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter manages to snag an opportunity to work with none other than Mr. Tony Stark. AU!Movieverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word: smut. By far the smuttiest chapter ever written for this series.

Peter woke up the next morning feeling pretty refreshed. Getting ready he brushed his teeth, took a shower and ate some breakfast before heading out for work, _‘What a beautiful morning!’_ Peter thought to himself as he drove over to Stark Tower and stopped at his assigned parking spot.

With a smile on his face and his book bag over his shoulder, Peter walked up the front steps, entered the building and stated his good morning’s to anyone he made eye contact with. Taking the elevator up to the main R&D department, Peter passed by Nathalie’s (or was it Natasha now?) reception desk, “Morning Nat!” he gave her a friendly wave while proceeding to Tony’s office.

“…morning Peter…” she answered looking strangely at him as he passed by her desk.

“Morning Pepper!” Peter greeted the other woman while passing her office.  
  
“Good morning Peter,” the other red head replied, “you’re in a good mood.”

“It’s a brand new day, and it’s going to be a great one.” He grinned; Pepper had to admit his grin was pretty contagious, “is Tony in his office?”

“He is,” Pepper gave a nod, “he’s having a meeting with Steve.”  
  
Steve. A ravenous rage flared inside Peter and then he shook it off to smile at her again, “Oh I see. Think I’ll pop in and say hello, maybe save the day a little,” he chuckled and continued to make his way to Tony’s office.

He knocked once then lets himself in finding both men sitting opposite one other across Tony’s desk. Tony however stared wide eyed at Peter who before wore a sweet smile and had now shifted into a mischievous one while he continues to walk over to Tony’s side of the desk.

“Peter,” Tony said, eyebrows raised questioningly and watches as Peter entered then crosses the room.

“Hey gorgeous,” Peter grinned, leaned over and gives Tony the sexiest of kisses in front of Steve, “Sorry I missed your text last night,”  
  
“I—huh—wha?” Tony asked looking genuinely dumbfounded at Peter, who at that moment, decided to make himself comfortable in Tony’s lap. Steve coughed.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything important.” Peter glanced over at Steve then back to Tony and gave Tony’s tie a playful little tug.

“Actually,” interjected Steve, “we were in the middle of discussing which goods company we will be purchasing the materials from. So if you don’t mind, the adults need time to talk.”  
  
“Steve that was rude,” Tony glares at the blond who smiled sardonically and shrugs.  
  
“Sorry Tony, it had to be said,” he didn’t sound sorry, “by the way since when did Spider-Man decide to become a slut?”  
  
Tony was about make a retort when he heard Peter's crisp voice ask, “Probably around the same time Captain America decided to become an asshole and tried to steal my boyfriend.”  
  
The look on Steve’s face was one of fury and bewilderment. With wide eyes he looks from Peter to Tony then back, all the while his mouth had parted, his shock having swallowed the obvious question. Of course it was never addressed for Tony had stepped in.

“Ooookay,” Tony cuts in and looks at Steve, “We’ll finish this meeting later; right now I’ve got something I need to deal with.”

“Yeah, totally,” Steve glared at Peter as he got up and left the office.

“’Something you need to deal with’? Is that what I am now? Rude.” Peter frowned at Tony who gave him a small agitated glare.

“Had fun with Johnny last night?” Peter could hear the bitterness in Tony’s question while he pushes the younger man off his lap and got out of his chair, walking around his desk toward where he kept his booze.  
  
Peter followed his boyfriend and sat on the desk, his feet resting on the arm rests of the chair Steve had previously vacated, hands braced behind him, “Best time of my life,” he teased, “he always gives me what I need,”

Tony finished a glass of scotch and then poured himself another, next he turned his attention at the younger man, the pain clear in his eyes, “D’you fuck him?”

Now it was Peter’s turn to glare at him, “I’m not a fucking whore that kisses everyone and their mother, Tony. Nor do I kiss ex-boyfriends and say it was just a ‘reflex’.”  
  
Tony’s eyebrows rose incredulously due to Peter’s choice of words and couldn’t help but be a little turned on by them as well.

“What a dirty mouth you have on you, Parker,” Tony whispered as he closed the gap between Peter and himself, Peter smiles innocently up at him, “I may have to put it to good use.”

Peter grinned, he had him now.

“Positively _filthy,_ Boss,” Peter’s hand lowered to cup at the rising bulge in Tony’s slacks, “come and see.” Peter leans up and kisses Tony softly and slowly, biting playfully at that perfect shaped lower lip until it swelled slightly from usage. Peter pulled away to admire the new shade of pink they became; his eyes met Tony’s again and he found how dark with desire and need they grew into.  
  
He continued to palm and rub at the material until he felt Tony become rock hard under the fabric. Peter stared deep into Tony’s eyes while he unbuttoned, unbuckled and unzipped the slacks away from his lover. Peter releases a soft gasp when his hand met with the hot muscle and then lowered himself against the older man’s legs. With one hand bracing Tony’s thigh, the other held the impressive manhood and parting his lips, Peter took Tony slow and deep into his mouth. Tony threw his head back with closed eyes and moans at the warm softness of Peter’s mouth. It wasn’t until Peter swallowed him completely did he look down at the gorgeous sight.

“Fuck, and me without my camera.”

Peter looks up and smiles around Tony’s cock then he closes his eyes while his tongue dances and swirls around the hot flesh, moaning and he began bobbing his head knowing how good it felt. Tony moans and his hands reached up to bury his fingers into Peter’s soft brown hair.

Tony’s hips began to move in time with Peter’s bobs and his breathing started to come in fast pants, his moans more guttural until he stiffened and Peter tasted the bitter sweetness of Tony’s seed coating his tongue. Swallowing every last drop, Peter licked the tip of Tony’s manhood clean then smiles up at him impishly.  
  
*~*

Later that afternoon, Peter was working on making the gauntlets for the Mark VII suit in the workshop three floors below Tony’s penthouse. Making the actual product was also half the perks about this job. Peter had been by himself in this particular workshop until his Spider sense activated, someone was approaching him. Three guesses who.

“Hello Steve.” He greeted the man before he saw him.

“Hey sport, have you seen Tony?”

“Tony decided to take the rest of the day off after our activities from earlier. I wore him out, the poor man.”

“I bet you did… but where is he? I need him.”

“I told you he’s not here. If it’s important I can relay a message for you,” however, Peter had no intention of passing that message along.

Steve snorts at this dismissively and looks him over, “I’ll find him myself,” he was about to turn away when he decided to add another fact to Peter, “And by the way, you’ve developed a bit of an attitude lately.”

Peter now turns to glare at him; Steve noticed that there was something in Peter’s eyes that wasn’t there before. Something dangerous and powerful, “You haven’t seen attitude yet. And I would appreciate it if you stopped bothering Tony. He wants nothing to do with you.”

At this Steve smirks arrogantly, “Well while being his business partner as well as defeating evil or whatever, the chances of us being together is unavoidable.”  
  
Peter sets the screwdriver he was using down on the table and he walks over to Steve staring up at his face. Given that Steve was a good three or four inches taller than he was and probably 60 pounds of hard muscle heavier too, Peter had taken down much bigger in the past, “Business partner or not he’s mine. Get it through that fat head of yours Steve: Tony is _mine_.”

The younger hero saw that determine flash cross the older man's eyes, “Challenge accepted.”

“Then prepare to lose.”  
  
Steve glares at the young man and leaves the work shop; his dislike for Peter grew more and more with each passing minute.

“Spider-Man one, Captain A-Hole zip.” Peter grinned and goes back to work.

*~*

That evening, Tony was in the penthouse taking a shower, Peter had been walking up the stairs toward the bathroom removing his clothes piece by piece until he steps into the shower with him. “Hey Gorgeous,” Peter purred, reaching around Toy’s waist and kisses the back of his shoulder.

Tony turns, pressing Peter up against the cold ties while wearing a pleased grin before kissing him, “Hey sexy.”

“I missed you downstairs. You left me alone with that mean old star spangled American hero.” Peter pouted at Tony, his hands roaming over the warm wet muscles of Tony’s biceps.

Tony groans looking annoyed, “He came by?”

“Yep, he was looking for you, he probably wanted seconds.” Peter snaked his tongue a little at him, Tony looked disgusted.

“Why was he looking for me? Did you tell you?” the older man sounded tired and he nuzzles his face into his lover’s neck.

“He said something about him being your business partner or some BS like that I don’t fucking remember,” one hand reaches down to stroke Tony to hardness the other rested on the back of Tony's neck, “I told him to stuff it and that you were mine.”  
  
Tony groaned, reveling in Peter’s nimble caresses, “Peter...” he pulls him close and kisses him, “I am yours…” he mumbles between their lips.

Peter grins then playfully bites on Tony's shoulder hard enough to mark him but gentle enough not to draw blood, “Say it again Tony,” Peter moans breathlessly, “tell me that you're mine.”  
  
“I'm _yours_ , Peter…” Tony growled and turns his head kissing Peter’s lips with such ferocity that it was ever only the younger man who could ever bring out that kind of passion from him.

Peter sticks himself up against the tiles and wraps his legs tightly around Tony's waist, his arms snaked around the firm shoulders and moans at the closeness of their warm wet bodies, “Love you...” he whispered against Tony’s neck, eyes closed and giving into the sensations of their love making.  
  
Tony kisses his neck and shoulders again, “Love you too...” he then rakes his nails down Peter’s sides.  
  
Peter’s moans echoed along with the sound of the running water in the shower and he writhes against Tony's body at the scratches, “Ohh Fuck me. Now.” He demanded and opened his eyes staring at Tony dead on.  
  
As if under a spell, Tony obliges Peter’s command to take him. Without pause and without preparation, the older man braced one hand against the wall while guiding himself with the other at Peter’s entrance, pushing past that tight ring of muscle and let out a low hiss at the tight softness that surrounded him.

Peter shuts his eyes again and bites his lips so hard that they bled lazily. The younger man releases a satisfied grunt once Tony was fully inside him, “Oh!” he then proceeded to kiss his lover hard and runs his nails down and across Tony's back. 

Tony’s hips had begun to thrust but had slowed once he saw the blood, “What'd you do, baby?” he ran his thumb over the bloody lip, Peter gently bites over the thumb.

“You drive me up the wall,” Peter sighed with a grin then licks his lips tasting the copper of his own blood, “Kiss it and make it better?”

Tony slows his hips and kisses him gently, hands rubbing at his hips, “Gotta be more careful, I happen to like these lips, they’re so very useful.”

“I'm fine, just don't stop.” Peter fussed not liking at how _careful_ Tony was being and he rocks his hips hard against Tony's.

Tony obliges, his kisses building back up as he starts to fuck the nimble spider-hero against the tiled shower wall.

Peter’s eyes rolled shut, his mouth fell open and he moans escalated until he was calling out Tony's name when at last he felt the building euphoria of orgasm explode out of him with a cry of ecstasy. Peter’s forehead knocked against Tony’s shoulder, his breathing started to slow back to normal. Tony came almost about as soon as Peter did, his fingers running through the now wet matted dark hair on Peter’s head, “Fuck…” 

Peter trembled and shivered from the aftershock or pleasure then opens his eyes, giving Tony a lazy but happy smile, “You feel so hot inside me...” he slowly wiped the semen off his stomach with his middle and ring fingers then brought them up to Tony’s lips, watching as the older man took the fingers into his mouth licking them clean, “wanna to go again?”

...


End file.
